narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyuukiki
Kyuukiki (Energy Consuming Demon) is the Kekkei Genkai of the Mukiga Clan birthed from the fallout of the Ten Tails' rampage and subsequent conflict with The Sage and his Brother. A clan wide mutation rapidly adapted to a bloodline ability that made the Mukiga one of the strongest clans during the and even into the modern era of ninja. The abilities of the clan are split into two variations, those who can consume chakra of the yin and or yang nature such as elemental or shape transformations, or even directly draining the yin and yang chakras from an opponent, with the ability to even manipulate the Yin-Yang chakra nature. Then there are those, a more rare ability within the clan, able to consume Natural Energy directly from the environment to enforce their own abilities or induce a state of temporary evolution through gathered Nature Chakra. Both branches posses the unique trait of sharp teeth like that of a carnivore, a mouth filled with triangular, razor sharp teeth noteworthy for their ability to rapidly regrow and consume chakra with unparalleled speed. Though there is a third, unknown variation that has only been birthed in one member to date... History Abilities The Kyuukiki is a chakra mutation which rapidly developed into a Kekkei Genkai within the Mukiga Clan. This mutation changed them on the genetic level, offering superior genetics and a unique physiology specially adapted to survive the advent of chakra based warfare. Members of the clan are host to pointed teeth, sharp enough to slice through hardened steel without effort and a digestive system that can break down most any material. This digestive system allows them to rapidly digest foods, materials, and chakra. Through the use of these teeth and specialized digestive system members of the Mukiga clan can literally eat chakra, whether it be consuming it from jutsu, directly from opponents or the environment. Users are then able to utilize this chakra, adding it to their own reserves or enforcing their own chakra and techniques. As such Clansmen are also afforded advanced chakra control and uniquely receptive tenketsu, having far more control over all the tenketsu of their body then even the most advanced ninja. A notable weakness of the Kekkei Genkai is that users' bodies are so receptive to chakra, they are particularly susceptible to Genjutsu. A notable strength is that it is completely impossible to drain or manipulate chakra within users. The teeth of those who possess the Kyuukiki are notable for having a paralyzing effect on victims, numbing the area they bite into as so their assault goes unknown. They are also host to serrated tips, once the teeth have dug in it will cause damage to pull them out, tearing and rending flesh as they leave. Variations *'Yin-Yang': The more common variation of the Kekkei Genkai within the Mukiga clan. Those gifted with this ability are able to consume chakras of the yin and yang natures, allow them to virtually expend little of their own chakra as they consume their opponent's. Users are also able to drain chakra directly from their opponents, if this is to occur and they are not repelled within time they can drain their opponent to death leaving them a husk. Though users with less skill are only able to consume a limited amount of chakra, about twice their own normal chakra before they are 'full' and must expand this built up energy. *'Natural Energy': The rare variation of the clan's Kekkei Genkai, users are able to directly consume Natural Energy from the environment and utilize it in enforcing their abilities. This natural energy is most often used to temporarily evolve the users, allowing them to induce a state of rapid evolution to adapt to a situation. Users must actively consume Nature Chakra to maintain their evolutions and advantages in battle, directly inhaling it from the air or draining it from biotic factors of the environment. They can also drain the small amount of nature chakra within all living beings. Without the danger of being turned to stone through over consumption users can eat as much nature chakra as they please. *'Branch of Balance': A previously unknown ability of the clan, perhaps a mutation of specific genetic sequences through decades of breeding or an evolution of the clan's ability. Named by the current head of the clan this ability has only ever been seen in one person, Nanako Mukiga. This evolution has been observed to fuse the two abilities of the clan together, allowing Nanako to consume both Yin-Yang and Nature Chakras. The capability of this branch gives the user great powers, able to not only utilize normal chakras but to fuse them with natural energy like a sage would. The most noteworthy use of this ability is to induce lasting evolutions, the singular user Nanako has been noted to sustain her evolutions through nature chakra by making them real and lasting with the application of yin-yang chakras. What more is that the perfect mixture and use of these chakras together is an ability beyond rare, usually seen in those of godly power such as those associated with the Sage. The user can also consume chakras that consist of both nature and yin-yang compositions with ease. Noteworthy Users Nanako Mukiga- User of the Branch of Balance